More than she bargained for
by MikeEdwards71
Summary: Beckett wants to be involved in castle's writing career but gets more than she is expecting! (Set mid season 6/ SPRING 2014) *First fanfiction so be honest, ill make sure that you guys will get new chapters regularly and i'm sorry if I stop for a long period of time,* (Ps the first chapter isn't the greatest so just give it a chance and try the others please)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Detective Kate Beckett lay down on castles' sinfully soft king sized bed, nope _their _sinful bed. God she is still getting use to this whole `what's mine is yours' aspect of her life. Sure she knew when she said yes, what she was getting herself into, but still it felt completely different, but it wasn't bad difference. No, 3 years ago if someone told her that she would be engaged and living with castle, nope Rick now god it was hard to break habits. She would have told them that they have inhaled too many autopsy fluids.

As she lay there on _their _bed she realises that over the time that she has known Rick, she has never truly been involved in his work, yes granted that their family and friends all consider the police work to be his work it isn't what pays the bills. So now here she is laying down thinking of how to get more involved in Ricks writing career.

Just as she is about to hit a dead end, something that she does not like and usually doesn't have to deal with at work as rick would throw a CIA or Mob-hit theory at her making her laugh and smile. But none of that will help her here she wants to surprise Rick with her plans. She hears a sound outside of the bedroom door which sounds like the front door closing. Slowly she sneaks into the adjoining study and goes for her gun safely locked away in the safe behind the stairwell picture hanging behind the desk, only she and rick know the combination.

She ensures that the gun is fully loaded and the safety is off. She slowly enters the living room through the study door so she can get a clear line of sight on the front door. The only people who have a key are Rick, herself, Alexis and of course Martha for her to do her walks of shame without needing to knock. Rick made it clear to Alexis that he doesn't want Pi having a key as he doesn't completely trust him

_This lead to a huge fight between Alexis and her father. After the argument Rick had gone to continue writing the 6__th__ Heat novel, whilst Alexis had stormed to her room. Kate felt like the girl needed an explanation to her father's outburst. So with caution Kate had gone to her room and softly knocked;_

_"Alexis?" Kate asked softly_

_She found the poor girl huddled on her bed she looked like she was 5 years old. Kate had tried her best not to be a mother to her but more of a friend, but seeing the kid like this some parental instinct kicked in. She padded to Alexis' queen sized bed and pulled her in for a firm but caring embrace_

_"Why doesn't he trust me?" Alexis thought out loud_

_"Oh sweetie, he does its just..." Kate wasn't sure if she should continue but rick had always been honest with the girl so she thought she would as well._

_"Just what?" Alexis asked confused through teary eyes_

_"It's just the case today was a tough one a young women a little older than yourself gave her boyfriend of 6 months a key to her place. During the night he had let himself in and proceeded to take all her valuables in the apartment. She heard him and went to investigate when she saw who it was she screamed. He then picked up a cutting board from the kitchen and hit her over the head multiple times when he was sure she was dead he carried on taking the valuables and left!"_

_"Oh!" it was all Alexis could muster at this point _

_"I didn't think that it might have been related to a case, I best go apologise?!" she whispered as she got up. Kate caught her hand._

_"Wait Alexis, sweetie, give him some time to think about how he treated you, you're a grown woman now he should allow you to make your own choices and trust them."_

_"That's a good idea" Alexis agreed and started to get ready for bed "I'm going to get some sleep can you come and fetch me in an hour or so?"_

_"Yeah sure I can honey, have a good rest then"_

_"Thanks mom" Alexis whispered it was only just loud enough for Kate to hear her._

_2 hours later the two of them had join rick on the couch and had watched the new Avengers movie, Martha realised that they need some family time so she had asked Pi if he would care to go to a massage session with her he was thrilled with the offer. After that night Alexis had started to call Kate mom more often around the house but in public she still called her Kate._

This is how Kate knew that something was wrong, as rick had gone to one of his meetings with his publisher and Alexis, Martha and Pi had gone shopping. She was also sure that she locked the front door when she was only always, just her body running on autopilot really.

So as she came up to the front door she saw the intruder bending over to further inspect one of the pictures that lived there, it was one that was taken on ricks birthday last year when she threw the fake murder for him. As Kate took a steadying breath she raised her weapon and with a clear authority in her voice stated

"NYPD, don't move!" the adversary stopped immediately

"Now" continued Kate, still in cop mode "turn around slowly"

As the intruder turned around he realised who it was who was pointing a gun at him

"Hey Mrs C-to-be! I though you and Mr C had gone to work?" Pi started in his usual jolly state

"Pi?!" Kate responded confused, she slowly lowered her weapon and turned the safety on

"Pi? How did you get in?" Kate asked still in detective mode, as she knew for a fact that he doesn't have a key

"Oh! Alexis gave me hers, she said she forgot her purse and needed it" Pi said with ease

"Okay..." Kate said still unsure as rick always allows Martha and Alexis use his, something he has been trying to get her to do as well.

"It's on top of the bar in the kitchen"

"Thanks Mrs C-to-be, see you later!" he said whilst leaving through the front door.

Kate made sure to lock the door after him, and decided to inform rick later. At his moment she has more pressing matters to deal with, like what precisely she can do to get more involved in ricks writing in time for Thursday...


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: hey guys, I'm really grateful for the response that my first post got. sorry if the story doesn't make sense at times I often try to get writing late at night so sorry if it doesn't make sense.

disclaimer: no characters of castle belong to me and I do not have any financial gain from writing this.

Chapter 2

Thursday morning

Kate woke up early on Thursday just because of her internal body clock. She rolled over in the bed in search of Rick and found that he was gone. Panic was her first thought as he was never up before her even when they had a body, he was always second up. Then she realised what the date was, it was their anniversary. Of course in true castle fashion this was not the date of which she came to her senses and almost died on that roof top.

No, the date of their anniversary in Rick's eyes was the day they met 6 years ago, when she brought him in for questioning. It's still strange to think that she has only known Rick for 6 years and as more than just a partner for 2. She can't remember her life before, before Rick. All she knows is that that particular dark chapter of her life has ended. Granted Bracken is still living his life but it's time for her to live hers. She will get justice for her mother but for now she can continue getting justice from others.

Kate had a look at the bedside clock it was 5:30 she wasn't expected in for work until 7:00 but Detective Kate Beckett had always gone in half an hour early, even before as an officer. So she slowly got up and made her way into the living room to find him.

She sighed as she looked over into the living room, once pristine and well kept by the Castles had been turned into a squat for Pi for the last few months. God how can anyone live like that she strolled past minding her feet for belt buckles and goodness knows what else. Thankfully Pi had taken Alexis and Martha to the off of her acting studio to do voice strengthening exercises in the rising sun. Which was just parting the through Ney York skyline out of the window.

She saw Rick in the kitchen making a breakfast that would feed the whole of the 12th. He was cooking pancakes, her mind flashed back 4 years ago when Espo said that pancakes are the edible way of saying `thank you, so much for last night'. She looked at the scene portrayed in the kitchen. Rick had his Captain America t-shirt on with his plaid pyjama pants on, she loved that t-shirt on him it showed off his large muscular arms, which she often finds herself dreaming of along with other parts of him while doing paperwork.

He looks up, feeling her looking at him. He had to use all of his restrain to stop his jaw from dropping. She's standing there in a pair of shorts which would be considered indecent exposure if she was in public, with a grey tank top which has `I Heart Castle' on it.

"Castle? I've told you before the staring is creepy" she wasn't going to tell him she finds it adorable and comforting that he still finds her extraordinary after all this time.

"What? Oh yeah... err..." rick rambled, finally he got his brain back into gear

"Where did you get that top from?" he pointed out "and actually you were staring at me first!"

"It's an anniversary present from the boys and Lanie, and yeah I know" she responded with a slight blush. She takes a look at the bar and sees it is full of toppings for pancakes most only rick would find delicious; gummy bears, skittles and marshmallows most likely left over from yesterdays s'morelettes, which she surprised rick and herself when she found out that she actually liked them. When she sees the more normal toppings she lets out a breath that she didn't realised she was holding in, glad of the golden syrup, fresh lemon and chocolate spread.

"Happy anniversary Kate!" rick exclaimed suddenly drawing her eyes away from the feast in front of her and to his beaming face.

"Happy anniversary Rick, I love you" she said with a grin that matched his.

"Love you too Kate" surprised with her honesty that had came with the engagement " shall we eat this then?"

To her surprise they ate all of it sharing each other's creations from across the table. By the time they were finished it was almost 6:00 and Kate still wasn't ready. Rick told her that she should go and shower, which of course led to her classic eye roll.

"On your own! My my detective Kate Beckett, my mind was nowhere near the gutter, what about yours?" he asked rhetorically

Kate blushed but kept eye contact with him and bit her lip in the way she knew he couldn't resist, she also had that suggestive look in her eye. Ricks mouth dropped open, she knew that her goal was achieved and walked away to get her shower putting an extra sway in her hips just to torture him

Rick had shocked himself with how well he had kept his hands to himself. He wished he could join her but not today, today he had plans for Kate and he needed time to work around the likelihood that there was a body and tonnes of paper work. He had already showered so he got dressed and left. Ensuring that he left a note for Kate to find to tell her he had to go out to stock up the fridge after the breakfast feast and he will meet her at the precinct with her coffee.

Whilst this happened Kate was taking a nice hot shower in the master bedrooms en-suite, thanking god that Rick had done something small this time round;

_One year ago to the date_

_Kate had walked into the precinct on the day, not knowing that Rick considered the date being their anniversary. She smiled at her colleagues in the lobby as they gave her knowing looks of what was waiting for up at her desk._

_When she reached the homicide floor she caught on why she was getting the looks downstairs. There on her desk, and surrounding it, was easily 2 dozen red and white roses. She walked over to her desk with a huge smile thinking how romantic and thoughtful Rick was. Of course she also felt embarrassed and like her cheeks rivalled the furnaces hell. But her entry was dwarfed when Captain `iron' Gates saw her desk, only recently saying that the relationship was okay as long as they stayed professional and no PDA's at all._

_Everyone expected Gates to blow right there and then but instead she quietly fumed in her office. That was until Rick walked in. That was when IA's Iron Gates blew; she informed him that he will need to remove all of the roses from her sight or no matter how powerful his friends were that she will kick him to the curb. Rick didn't quite get the message and proceeded to give everyone in the 12__th__ a single rose each; every detective, officer and even a few people in holding. So on every detectives desk and in every officers pocket lived a either a red or white rose. Rick had even risked offering one to Gates, who did nothing but glared at him._

_As he retreated he believed he saw a small smile tug at the edge of her lips, that's probably how the roses stayed there for a week after that date. She believed that was the end but no Rick had a few more surprises left in him. He then handed her two large brown paper bags which she didn't see him bring in. She had a look in the bags and saw that each bag held 2 stakes of books; she removed them from the bags and saw that each stack held 6 books each, so there were 24 in total. She looked at the spines to see what was there and smiled when she saw that they were all 24 of Richard Castle's best sellers._

_"Because I know you're not a fan" he said simply with a gleam in her eye which she loved._

_This earned him an eye roll and a small smile. She opened one of the books and almost let a tear of happiness fall. Each of the books read a different dedication then they originally had; all were changed to honour either her time with Rick, herself or even her mother._

_She looked at him through teary eyes "thank you Rick so much, I love them and I love you!" she brought him into small passionate kiss breaking Gates no PDA rule. When they broke apart she had let a few tears fall and said "if I knew that you considered this our anniversary then I would of given you something in return"_

_"Don't worry" Rick said with a shrug "when we get home there will be an opportunity for you to give me a present" this earned him another eye roll but his time accompanied with a smile, then they turned into the professional Beckett and Castle._

_When they got to the loft Kate had threw herself at Rick and drew him into a hungry sensual kiss. After a few minutes and oxygen was required they broke apart Rick told her to stay put. When he returned he guided her to the couch._

_"Look" he started "earlier I told you will give you the opportunity to repay me, this is it!" he then pulled out a small red velvet case. Kate's eyes went wide and Rick realised that it wasn't a good idea to put the present in that kind of box._

_"Don't worry Kate it isn't that" Rick said calming her down instantly as she trusted him with her life and now recently after a few months her heart. He opened the box and there in the middle on a small red cushion sat a key._

_"Kate I know that we've only been dating a few months but we have known each other for 5 years, so now I ask will you over in with me?"_

_She was speechless she wasn't expecting this; Rick took this as a bad thing and tried to back track._

_"Look Kate... I'm sorry... It's too soon for you I understand..." he rambled already closing the case. Kate put her hand over the box. She then pulled him into another searing kiss. When they finished it was his turn to be speechless._

_"Err is that a yes?" asked a dazed Rick as she knew where all the blood from his brain had gone to._

_"Yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will move in with you!"_

_They had then continued to stay up all night doing adult activities everywhere they could, as Alexis had moved into the college dorms and Martha had to do repeat performances of a play she recently got a part for._

Now here Kate is getting ready hoping that the breakfast was the end of it, little did she know what he was trying to plan for her, nor did she know what she was going to get for him.

Hey guys just another short a/n just saying that Kate moved in near the end of season 5 so she wasn't living there long before she got the DC job offer, the proposal in this is the same as in the show. And it goes a AU after 6x04 Number one Fan. (Sorry that the first chapter didn't give much explanation as I forgot to do the authors note :P)

Also please leaving comments and hope you like it all those who have shown your support


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for not updating in a while just felt under pressure and couldn't think of anything to write for you, please forgive me if you hate it just leave a review and tell me how I can improve, and also if you have any idea what you would like to see in this story.**

**disclaimer: I really wish I did own the castle rights but no such luck.**

As Kate walked into the precinct, everyone was giving her looks of anticipation. They were expecting Castle to do something big again like last year. When she reached her desk she was grateful to find out that nothing was waiting for her. As she loaded her computer and settle in for the working day, the boys came over.

"Yo Beckett, where's Castle?" Espo exclaimed

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to be constantly at your side now being engaged and all?" Ryan continued

Beckett rolled her eyes "what no hello anymore just where's Castle? Had enough of me already?" she had been back for 4 months now but they still made jokes.

"Der! Of course!" Espo said without thinking. His eyes widened when he realised what he just said. Luckily Ryan got a word in before Beckett

"What Espo meant to say is that he brings food and lightens the mood" Ryan said trying to cover his partner's ass.

This got them another eye roll from Beckett "well I'm glad to see that you guys like me because of Castle and you like Castle for the food he brings in, anyway have we got a body?" trying to move on the conversation, she knew that it wasn't food they wanted Castle for. They wanted him to do an encore of last year and embarrass her.

"Nope, only paperwork!" Ryan replied obviously trying to get the conversation back to the topic they wanted.

"Yeah, so the only thing that would bring in Castle here is a certain occasion!" Esposito said not realising that he messed up. Ryan smacked his forehead to his palm whilst Beckett scowled at him.

"Bro!" Ryan simply said, knowing that Espo will pick up that he slipped up again and no way was he getting saved.

"So" Beckett started "you two clowns are waiting for Castle to make another statement and embarrass me aren't you?" while she spoke at Esposito she was talking about both of them, but Ryan had started to back away from the onslaught that is Beckett in a bad mood. Then when he thought he was at a safe difference she turned to face his retreating form.

"If you didn't hear me correctly I was speaking to both of you" she said in her boss voice when she got pissed at them "anyway Castle made me breakfast and said that would be the end also don't you knuckle heads have paperwork to do?" Beckett said hoping she convinced them of her white lie and hoping it was true.

"Yes boss!" they said in unison and quickly went to back to their desks. Leaving Beckett in a bad mood and hoping that Castle was done for the day.

2 hours later

Rick walked into the precinct to coffee is in hand, he smiled at everyone as they gave him the same looks as they gave Kate earlier. He got to homicide and looked over at his favourite detective's desk and saw her stressed out in piles of paperwork. He looked over to the boys who looked like they were hiding in their stakes. Smirking he assumes they said the wrong thing to Kate.

"Good morning Kate!" he exclaimed still in his jolly self. Beckett looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back with the knowledge that just his presence brightens her day, even if she will never admit it they both know it.

"Beckett" she stated with the smile still on her face. Rick gave her a confused look "it's Beckett, were at work Castle"

Oh yeah he had forgotten the PDA rules that were given when they came back "sorry detective" he said "here's your coffee" handing the cup in his left hand.

"Who's Becky?" she asked sternly but still had the smile on her face.

"What?" he asked confused, she spun around the travel cup to reveal a name and number. Embarrassed he apologised and took the cup and gave her the other cup. "Grande skim latte 2 pumps sugar free vanilla" he stated.

"You didn't answer the question" she said calmly. Crap Castle thought she's gone into detective mode, god she's hot when she's like that.

"She's..."he started nervously under her gaze "the girl who gave me the coffee this morning?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" she asked still interrogating

"Statement" he responded "You know I only have eyes for you!"

She sighed "I know it still irritates me that people believe that they can still ask you out?" he nodded in agreement; they had announced the engagement a week afterwards. The release was quiet so there wasn't much press hanging around and they disappeared after a couple of days, but it still annoyed both of them.

"Anyway, any bodies?" he asked hopefully with a gleam in his eyes.

"No only paperwork and your welcome to help" she said knowing that he has never done paperwork in the 6 years that he has been at the 12th.

"You best go boil some water then, I'm going to be here for a while." He said, shocking her

"Excuse me?" she said

"I know you heard me and this is one of your anniversary presents I am going to do all of your paperwork for today!" he replied happily.

She was about to go up and do as he asked. Then she realised what he said "Castle what do you mean one of?" she asked quietly

"I have plans later for us" he said with a shrug

"Okay" she said "I need you to promise that that is and it isn't anything public!"

"Detective Katherine Beckett you don't have to worry it's the most private thing I could of planned, besides of other activities that we could do" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Making her laugh and calming her at the same time. Still smiled he always knew what to say to calm her.

"Okay I trust you, I'm going to go and ask the boys if they want a drink of anything" she replied

"Hey, boys want anything to drink?" she asked considerably cheerier than she was in the past 2 hours.

"Yeah sure..." they both said nervously. It was Ryan who spoke up first.

"Beckett, why aren't YOU doing your paperwork when you had a go at us earlier for not doing ours?" he asked cautiously.

"Well if you look over at my desk I think you will find your answer!" she said with a proud look on her face.

The boys peered around her to have a look and sure enough there was Castle. His hands were almost a blur as he attacked each letter on the keyboard. The piles of paperwork were already shrinking as he typed and wrote out Beckett's paperwork.

"Yo Beckett how did you get him to do that?" Esposito stated in his shocked state.

"Yeah, do you think he would do mine afterward?" Ryan asked in his own equally shocked state.

"Well first of Espo he offered and two Ryan he probably won't!" she replied still having the proud look plastered over her face.

"Wait he offered, why?" Espo asked coming out of his shock.

"And what do you mean what?" Ryan continued on after his partner.

"Well to answer both of your questions it is apparently an anniversary present" she said staring over at her life and work partner, who had already drunk both hers and his coffee and had finished one of the 5 stakes of paperwork which almost shielded him from their gaze. "Anyway do you guys want a drink or not?"

After she got the orders she went to boil the water for coffee. Thinking of a way to repay the man concentrating at her desk. As she looked over the desk from the break room's window she saw the coffee cup with Becky's name and number on it. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened since his proposal.

_1 month back_

_As Kate walked around the mall looking for Rick she looked down at the bags she was carrying. All filled with clothes and all paid by Rick. They had had the money conversation the day after he proposed. They both knew that she was an independent woman and didn't want Rick for his money. But as in everything he broke her down and convinced her that when they were married that they will share everything and that will include money._

_She still doesn't like the idea but she was getting use to it and Lanie loves it. Now when they have a girly day shopping they will have almost no limit. God the day when they went shopping was a shock to Rick when it appeared on his bank statement. All he did was laugh and point out how she already was using his money which earned him a swat on his arm._

_She found the bench that they agreed to meet and waited. She was only waiting for 20 minutes when she saw Rick trying to part the crowd like Moses and the red sea. God making biblical comparisons he really was rubbing off on her, in more ways than one. He was smiling at her, the smile wasn't genuine. She had been with him for long enough to know that that look was his 'I'm meeting a fan' look._

_Then she saw the reason for the looks, when the crowds seem to disappear into the surrounding shops. A blonde bimbo was hanging off of Rick, who was wearing a tank top 3 sizes to small and a skirt that was so short that she would've sworn she had seen longer skirts on prostitutes._

_The writer gave her a look that lasted all of a second. But the detective understood that look it was his 'god help me! I'm begging you Kate!' so she collected her bags and strolled over towards him._

_"Hey honey, how are you?" she asked sweetly_

_"excuse me can't you see I'm having a conversation with Ricky here!" the blonde squeaked, she turned to face Rick" as a famous writer do you always attracted the crazy ones?" the blonde continued._

_Before the author could open his mouth Kate had" What! You do know that I am Rick's fiancée!"_

_"Oh yeah I heard about you" the bimbo said with a wave of her hand "playboys like Ricky here don't settle down and he's had what two failed marriages!"_

_Rick felt Kate bristle under his arm "Anyway back to the main reason I was talking to Ricky here, would you sign my chest?" the blonde asking pushing Kate out of the way and pushing her chest into Ricks face._

_Rick looked at Kate who, if she was a cartoon character she would have smoke coming out of her ears. "Well Christie, you have insulted my fiancée then you insult my life and my mistakes, so no I won't!" Rick said pushing her out of the way and turning to Kate "now sweetie shall we go home now?" without waiting for a response he turned around with Kate under his arm and walked away from Christie who huffed then stormed away from the happy couple._

_When they got home they had unpacked there shopping. Rick putting the food he purchased into the kitchen cabinets and Kate putting her shopping in the walk-in-closet. Afterwards she went in search of Rick who had retreated to the study to watch T.V. in peace with 2 glasses of wine. As Pi was in the living room, crashed out on the couch snoring._

_"You know I think it's hot when you're possessive of me!" Rick said with a smirk. She smiled back as she put the wine glasses aside and straddled him._

_"Well then honey I'm not done yet!" she said as she went at his neck, with such passion and force that was going to leave a mark that would be clearly visible to everybody._

So that's when the thought occurred to Kate of what she should give Rick today. With the water boiled she made the drinks and took out the boys drinks first. She then went over to Rick. Who had already done over half of the paperwork.

"Rick" she said bringing him out of concentration with the use of his first name. "I have something for you, for today"

Rick turned to face her with an eager look on his face; he looked like a 9-year-old on Christmas Eve. "Rick I would like to go with you to your next book signing or tour whichever one it is!" she said

"Really?" he asked not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Really" she repeated the smile on his face grew exponentially with hers just then both of their phones rang.

"Beckett?" she asked back into the detective mode

"Castle?" he responded slightly grumpy with his phone for disrupting this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to start with saying how sorry I am to all those who enjoy this story just that I have been extremely stressed with a-levels and have not had time with revising and my job, but I promise to start up during the winter hiatus.**

Chapter 4

They had both finished their phone calls quickly

"Body?!" they said in unison, although Beckett's was more of a statement whilst Castle's was a question.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked, as she saw that the gleam in his eyes had dimmed.

He sighed "I got a meeting at 11"

"11" she asked he nodded "that's in 20 minutes!"

He let out another sigh "I know I was looking forward to spending the day with you!" he complained

It was Beckett's turn to sigh "Me to come on, I'll give you a lift it's in the same direction as the body" she stated grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. Castle got up to follow her like a little lost puppy.

"Espo, Ryan I'm dropping Castle off at a meeting then I'll meet you at the scene"

"Okay boss see you then" they replied in unison

"Is that what we sound like" Castle whispered in her ear

"I hope not because that was creepy" she responded

"Agreed" he stated as they turned and made their way to the elevator.

Whilst in the car Castle let his gaze fall on her, as it has done since they met. As he sat there he thought how far they had come, since they met almost 6 years ago. At that moment she turned to him and gave him that glare the one that told him 'the staring is creepy, but I find it adorable and sweet'. From this his mind wondered to how far she had come since she was 19 and her life turned upside down.

"I love you" he said absently, she turned to him and smiled at him but had a confused look on her face.

"I know" she replied still confused "and I love you too"

He smiled but he was still thinking,"what's wrong?" Kate asked

"Nothing wrong" he replied

"Castle" she said "I've known you for 6 years and we've been together for 2, I know when you're thinking about something serious"

"Okay I was thinking about how far we've come since the beginning" he said telling her his thoughts "then I started to think how far you had come since your mother's murder"

His thoughtfulness warmed her heart "Castle I was lost after I lost my mother was all the way up till I met you, you were the one who helped me, you were the saved me when we me t and before!"

"How?" he asked clearly shocked and confused by her proclamation.

She smiled him was so cute when he was confused "I'll tell you later, in the mean time..." she replied as she pulled to a stop outside of a prestige skyscraper. He groaned and let his head fall and hit his head on the dashboard.

He got out of the car and went round to the window in the driver's side door. Kate rolled down the window so they could speak.

"I'll see you at the precinct after your meeting if I'm not then I'll be at the morgue with Lanie" she informed him

"Okay" he responded with a small smile "I'll see you then, love you"

"Love you more" she told him making him forget that he had a meeting to get to he leaned in and kissed her goodbye.

He turned and walked into the building with an attitude to take on the meeting

She rolled up the window and drove to the crime scene, she hoped his meeting would go well so that he can get back to the precinct and spend the day together, _oh god what has happened_ she thought _when did I turn back to a love-sick teenager_. She then realised that she doesn't care she has never been happier in her life then this point on this day. She had never believed that her life could become so domestic after her mother's death.

When she arrived at the scene the body had already been fished out of the Hudson, and she was brought back to the time when the team investigated the old haunt case, she thought why people always thought throwing the body in the river was a good way to dispose of it.

"Hey Beckett" Lanie said bringing Kate out of her memories.

"Hey Lanie, what have we got here" Kate asked turning from love-sick teen to stone cold detective, as she looked at the water logged victim with a knife in his back

"Male, late thirties, knife in the back most likely cause of death" Lanie explained "TOD is roughly last night due to the amount of bloating, I will now more when I get him back to the morgue"

"Thanks Lane "she responded as she turned to face the boys "what so we know about the vic?"

"Not much, there wasn't a wallet on the body "Espo started

"And canvas has shown up nothing but" Ryan continued

"He had a wedding ring and a locket around his neck of him and his wife" Espo finished

"How do you know the women is the wife" Beckett questioned

"As the picture was of a wedding photo" Ryan continued "and inscribed on the inside it says 'to my true love, Jane'"

"Okay then you guys get back to the precinct and try and locate the wife, if she's still around" Beckett ordered "I'm going to the morgue with Lanie to see if we can find out anything more about the body"

_**Castle's meeting**_

It had been hours since Kate had dropped Rick off at his meeting. He had almost fallen asleep in the first 10 minutes that was until his second ex-wife / ex-girlfriend yelled at him for not paying attention. He always thought of Kate when he was in a meeting like this and since they got together those thoughts weren't completely gentlemen but then again judging by the steamy scenes in his 'Heat' Novels they weren't clean thoughts early on in their relationship.

"RICK!" Someone yelled drawing him out of his thoughts

"Uh?" He responded sounding like he had just gotten up

"Did you fall asleep?" Paula, his publicist, asked slightly amused as of how annoyed Gina was from this fact

"No!" he responded a bit too quickly to sound like the truth

"What did I say then Rick?" Gina asked sounding annoyed and slightly frustrated

"Err" he said mentally kicking himself for not coming up better since he is a master of fiction.

"Well" Gina huffed know definitely annoyed "I said you need to do more public events to boost your image or you're going to be forgotten"

"Look I did that south-east coast tour last summer" Rick told them starting to get annoyed himself, he left out that the fact he went was that Kate had started her new job in DC

"That was last YEAR Rick you will need to do more than one small bok tour once every few years" Gina complained

"What!" Rick responded angrily

"What Gina here is trying to say is that your time has been more spent with Miss Beckett than your public image" Paula said trying to calm down the situation

"So" Rick said grumpily "I spend time with Kate for research for my books"

"Yes and see how much writing you do, only one book a year" Gina said to know one in particular

Paula saw that both were starting to bubble up and will soon blow they've been like this ever since Rick had broken up with Gina for Kate. Even though at the time Rick and Kate didn't realise that they should be together at that point and Rick made a point that she was with that doctor.

"Okay lets all calm down" Paula started "how about you can do both, what if you can persuade Miss Beckett to go to your next book tour"

Rick had completely forgotten that Kate had told him that she wants to do the next public event with him and a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"What's got you so happy" Gina almost yelled with anger that his mood could change so quickly yet she had no idea what he was thinking and they had been married at one point in their lives.

"I just remembered something that Kate told me this morning" Rick explained still with his grin plastered across his face

"And what was that?" Paula probed at

"She told me that she is willing to go with me on the next book tour

"That's great news" exclaimed Paula, excited as the next event was planned to be a long one

Gina rolled her eyes _great _she though _stuck with Rick and Beckett being love-struck teenagers for 2 weeks_

"So" Rick started excited for the next event for once since he met Kate, as this time he wont be away from Kate this time. "When and where is the next one?"

_**Back at the precinct**_

"Bingo!" Espo exclaimed suddenly almost making Ryan fall off his chair

"What the hell" Ryan said in a state of shock from his partner's outburst

"Found out who our vic is" he responded with glee

"How?" Ryan asked grumpily as he didn't figured it out first

"Our vic had a juvenile record" Espo replied happily

"Why" Ryan asked shocked

"He had a few B&Es on his record and his fingerprints were in the system" he said whilst getting up to tell Beckett

"Off to tell mom then?" Ryan asked using Beckett's nickname that was only used between them

"Oh yes, want to come and see me being awesome" he stated confidently

Before Ryan could say something Beckett came in

"Boys I'm going to go and speak to Mrs. Lent, also Lanie confirmed that TOD was 9pm last night" Kate informed them

"What?" they said together

"How did you know who the vic's wife is?" Espo said disappointed that he couldn't be the star in the case whilst Ryan was smiling happily behind him.

"Lanie ran his prints through the system and came back with a hit, photo with it matched our DB" Kate explained unsure why they were disappointed.

"Okay" Espo sighed "what would you like us to do?"

"The usual run financials, phone records see if there was anything that was worth killing our victim for" she told them. Espo turned and saw Ryan smiling and glared at him as they went back to work, Kate decided to text Castle and pick him up from his meeting.

"Hey darling" Rick said when he saw her pull up outside the building

"Hey there sweetheart" she replied keeping up with the pet names as it was fun at times

"How's the case going" he wondered out loud

"Well we found out who our victim was and were going to notify the next of kin" she informed him

As she drove to Jack Lents home she told him all they knew about the case so far, by the time she finished they were at the house.

**A/N This is where I'm going to end this chapter sorry for the large gap between this chapter and the last one I will hope to update more regularly, hope you leave a review and inspire me to keep going as well if you want to leave suggestions for what you want to see happen in my little story tell me and ill try and intergrate it into the story if I like it at some point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N loved that I got reviews just a little over an hour after I uploaded the last chapter so I started this straight away not sure when ill upload it but I know that it will be very soon after the last one**

**C**P keep forgetting the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the castle characters and all profits go to the writers, the creators and ABC**

Chapter 5

As she knocked on the Lents door she couldn't help but think of how many times she has done this and how many different types of responses she has received from telling the Vics next of kin's that their loved one will never come home. As on cue castle told her just what she needed to hear at that particular moment

"You're extraordinary" he simply said, it was one of the things that baffled her and warmed her heart how he knew exactly what to say to her when she started to criticise herself.

"Thanks" she whispered, as the Vics wife opened the door "are you Jane Lent?" she asked addressing the occupant of the apartment

"Yes" replied Mrs Lent hesitantly "may I ask what this is about?"

"I'm detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD" she stated calmly, knowing that this was the calm before the storm of what was about to come "maybe we should take this inside it's an emotional topic"

"Okay please follow me" she said still cautious about what this was about "please take a seat in the living area, would you like some tea?"

"No ill pass" said Kate

"I on the other hand would love some, if you don't mind" responded castle politely

As Mrs Lent left to boil the kettle, Beckett turned to Castle and raised an eyebrow to question his actions.

"Just wanted to give you the moment to compose yourself for what's to come" he said with such heartfelt feelings that melted her heart all over again. She smiled at him to show that she was grateful

"So what is this all about?" Mrs Lent questioned, Beckett saw that the wife was a take charge strong women

"Mrs Lent" Beckett started

"Please call me Jane" Jane interrupted

"Jane" Beckett picked up again "I am so sorry but I have to inform you that we found your husband's body in the Hudson River this morning"

Beckett braced herself for what was to come in the past she has had members of families break down on her, yell at her, accuse her of lying, deny the fact that there relative is gone and what happened next was a shock and neither her nor Castle saw what came next

Jane got up and left the room but that wasn't the shocking part it was that the fact that she left was because the kettle had boiled. When she returned she spoke to Beckett directly with little emotion

"So do you know who did it?" she asked

"We're currently searching every avenue of the investigation" she responded still in shock, castle knew that this is what she said when she didn't have much to go on and decided to help out a bit

"Jane" he started then tug a deep breath and asked his question "You don't seem to upset that your husband's gone" Beckett knew that Castle knew what he was doing and decided to let him continue

"Don't get me wrong here Mr" she began

"Castle" he helped

"Mr Castle" She carried on "But I am a very busy women I am a very respected lawyer in a very well-known firm 'Jackson Lent' maybe you've heard of us?" castle shook his head to let her know that he didn't know of the firm, something that seemed to show on the women's face more than the death of her husband

"well, I do a lot of work as I am one of the founding partners as you can guess so I am often extremely busy and don't often see my husband" she finished off

"What did your husband do for a living Jane?" Beckett said bringing herself back into the conversation

"he was a successful lawyer himself with a different firm but after we got married they fired him for poor work ethic, he tried to sue with my firm representing him but the firm we were against used that fact against us and won in court saying that our relationship was affecting the judgement or some bullshit like that, any way he lost his job and after that we couldn't hire him and it led him straight to AC" she concluded

"He went from respected lawyer to gambler?" Castle asked clearly shocked at the mans troubled life

"That is what I just said isn't it Mr Castle" Jane replied clearly speaking from a more professional view rather that they met at the door

"Jane nay I ask who is the other half of 'Jackson Lent'?" Beckett asked clearly trying to save Castle from more scrutiny

"Samuel Jackson" she informed them "he and I were working for the same firm but neither of us was getting anywhere so we left and we started our own fir, we take in promising lawyers who aren't getting recognised by their current employees"

"Thank you Jane, could you give us his contact information?" Beckett asked concluding the interview

On the way out Castle told Jane that he was sorry for her loss and turned before she could respond.

**Back in the car**

"Wow" Castle said still getting over the interview

"Yeah, I know" Beckett agreed

"Who would have thought that someone could be so..." he didn't know how he could have finished his sentence

"Like I said I know, that was a knew one for me" she told him

"So" Castle started

"So?" questioned Beckett

"Did you think she did it?" Castle answered with a question

"I don't know it seems I forgot to ask her alibi I was so shocked!" she responded, how could she have forgotten to ask for an alibi

"Don't worry she was quite the person, you can always get the boys to get it" he pointed out "plus it would be good to get their opinion of her"

"good point, so this is the plan we'll go back to the precinct update the board then go and talk to Sam Jackson whilst the boys follow up on Mrs Lent" she planned

"Good plan" he said "simple effective"

**Once at the precinct**

They saw the boys drinking sodas in the break room, as Beckett marched over to them Ryan saw her come in over Espos shoulder, and tried to look busy. Espo didn't pick up in time as Beckett came up behind him and spoke loudly right in his ear

"Find anything?" she asked, much to everyone's amusement the soda the Esposito was drinking went all down him soaking his t-shirt. Everyone burst into laughter well everyone bar Espo.

"Seriously guys" she said turning back to the hard-boiled detective that they all knew "did you find anything?"

"Large cash withdrawals from the family account, 20 Grand a week" Updated Ryan

"Not surprising the wife did tell us he was a gambler" Castle said, he was standing close to Beckett and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah but 20Gs a week that's a lot for a gambler, and his records didn't how that he was having any income" Espo said

"He might not have but his wife's a founding partner at a law firm so she's the one bringing in all the money" Beckett told them

"Okay then how about you update us on what you know considering it seems like you know, almost everything about this case" Espo said it was obvious that he was getting annoyed

"Okay then" Beckett responded being her cheerier self, well the self that came out when Castle proposed "Ryan if you would roll the board into the conference room whilst me and castle go and get some Chinese for us all" they all set off to do their jobs

"Hey what am I supposed to do" pondered Espo

"get a clean shirt" Castle informed him over his shoulder, Espo looked down and saw that you could see straight through it, as he made his way out of the break room Karpowski saw him and wolfed whistled. _If only Lanie could see me know_ he thought which brought a smile to his face.

**30 minutes later**

"Okay then so that's everything on the case so far, and everyone is know u-to-date" Beckett concluded, just as here phone rang. She answered

"Beckett" she stated instinctively

"Quick question when you get married will you start answering the phone Castle?" asked the caller

"Lanie" Beckett said knowing who it was straight away "so why did you call me?"

"I know what you just did their girlfriend! Trying to ignore what I'm saying doesn't work out for you?"

"Lanie" Beckett said more sternly

"Alright alright keep holding all that in and you're going to get an ulcer" she said down the phone

"Look I know you didn't call me to have a go at me so what have you found out?" Beckett inquired

"Okay I found traces of spermicides on Mr Lent, lab confirmed that it was some time last week but could get any over trace DNA" Lanie explained clearly going from best friend to gruesome ME.

"Thanks Lanie, speak to you soon" Beckett said as she hung up "okay then Lanie says that our Vic had traces of spermicides on him therefore he most have used protection and by the trace it was sometime last week"

"Poor guy" Castle muttered, but the boys overheard him and agreed with his statement, Beckett just rolled her eyes at them and wrote the new information onto the board.

"So what's our next move?" Castle asked intrigued as usual with every case they work

"I and you are going to interview Samuel Jackson, whilst the boys follow up with Mrs lent" Beckett ordered

"Let's go then" the three males responded, they all looked at each other and knew what this meant, they were all under Beckett's command.

**Jackson Lent office building**

Once they pulled up outside the colossal skyscraper that served as the firm's hub of activity. Beckett turned to Castle.

"Look I am really grateful for your help when we were dealing with Mrs Lent" she started off, Castle was eager to hear where this as going as it started to compliment his ego "But, we don't know how this guy will react so therefore let me do the talking okay"

He nodded in response; they both got out of the car and entered the building. Once inside Castle could tell that this place was for the very high end of society; every surface seemed to be made out of some type of marble giving it a look of the ancient Greek gods in Olympus. As they went to the Black Granite front desk Kate flashed her badge at the tired secretary and requested to see Sam Jackson.

**Okay that's where I am going to leave it for now and if I get enough feedback (reviews etc) I'll carry on writing/ typing and upload it straight away**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay started a new chapter today and I am really enjoying writing this so I'm going to keep writing in all of my spare time, the views and responses are not as much as I would of liked but I know that I've only just started and all that so I can't make these wishes come true just yet so I'm going to just keep updating and hope that it improves in the view of the public.**

**Oh and also I would like to apologise for any typos, spelling mistakes and any other grammatical errors**

**Disclaimer; I so wish that I own the characters of Castle but I don't**

**Chapter 6**

The secretary told them where they could locate Jackson on the top floor. As they got there they were greeted by more, clean cut marble that makes Castle believe that they had stepped back in time and expected everyone to by wearing togas or some other type of ancient garment. As they approached Jackson's office they braced themselves in fear that this lawyer was like the last one they encountered from this firm

"Hello there how may I help you?" said the lawyer's personal assistant who sat at a desk outside the office "do you have an appointment?"

Kate flashed her badge like she did down stairs and the assistant allowed them pass. As they walked in they were shocked again by this case and the people involved; as this lawyer's room was nothing like the rest of the building, the floor was made out of a cream coloured carpet, with two walls made from glass which overlooked the New York skyline, then she saw what caught Castles eye the most there was a glass book case that spanned a whole wall which was filled to the brim with old books that she assumed were classics judging by the want that started to fill his eyes, opposite was a mahogany and glass desk which was home to Samuel Jackson who had just finished on the phone, she realised that the only marble in this room was a globe a metre in diameter that sat in the corner by the windowed walls.

As he stood up Beckett took in his appearance the guy had a three piece suit on much like the ones that Ryan where's but it was obvious that this guys suit was more than what the detective earned in a month. He had short brown hair and vibrant amber eyes. She could tell that Castle was staring and gave him a nudge to alert him.

"May I ask what this is about?" Jackson asked bringing Castle out of his daze

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett..." She began but was cut off

"Is this about Jack?"Inquired Jackson "Jane told me that you spoke to her"

"I'm afraid it is sir" She said unsure why he was being so calm, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Castle had returned to staring

"What's wrong sir?" Jackson questioned Castle, clearly annoyed by the staring

"I am so sorry" he replied remembering his manners, but forgetting that he was meant to stay quiet "I was just amazed by the colour of your eyes"

"Oh" Jackson said as if it explained everything "It's alright its genetic mutation nothing special but at the same time it is strange to those who haven't seen it before"

"I would like to apologise again I am so sorry" Castle babbled trying to get acceptance for his apology

"It's alright Mr?" He replied

"Castle" he answered "do you mind if I have a look at your library? Whilst you speak to detective Beckett here" indicating to the wall length glass bookcase

"Sure, so detective would you like to ask your questions?" stated Jackson calmly

"Okay then" she began as Castle pondered over to the bookshelf to do his own investigation "how did you know Mr Lent?"

"I met him after me and his wife decided to leave our old firm and decided to create our own taking in those who have not had their work effort and potential recognised" explained the lawyer

"We're the Lents married at this point" Beckett asked trying to get more background information on the couple

"How about I speak and then you can ask questions after?" proposed Jackson

"Okay then how about you start with how the Lents met and then how you knew the couple" agreed Beckett

"Okay then, from what I know the two met on a case they were on the opposing councils and Jane won and Jack asked her out for a drink" he began "When me and Jane started our own firm Jack had just proposed when they were together they were different people happier more joyful but at the same time serious people and great lawyers"

Beckett and Castle looked at each other at this and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing, that they have been called the same thing by the colleagues and friends

"But when we founded the firm and took a lot of associates and partners from other firms we stood on a lot of feet to get to where we are at this point, and one of those feet were Jacks boss' at one point where we poached a lot of young aspiring minds. This did not go well for Jack as of his relationship with the other half of Jackson Lent, they fired him and he tried to sue for wrongful termination"

"I'm guessing that didn't go well for him did it?" Castle asked rhetorically

"No it didn't, he hired our firm but it didn't go well the opposing council attacked the relationship between client and council. In short we lost and it damaged our company's image we've been trying to rebuild what we have lost for the past year" continued Jackson

"How has that been going with society's current view on lawyers?" questioned Beckett eager to find out as much as possible for the investigation

"It has been going extremely well we have represented many high ranking individuals who have recommended us to others so we are on the up and up. But back to the issue Jack was fired and didn't have a job so he applied here but unfortunately Jane refused to hire him after such a crushing loss, but said that she will still marry him to show that she still loved him"

"Wait" Castle said abruptly "if they got married how come her name is still Lent?" she turned shocked at his observation and shocked even more that she didn't spot it

"Yes Mr Castle, what they had agreed on before the law suit was that when they got married. Jane was a strong business woman and knew that once they were married and both had the same last name then the law suit could not be easily traced back to them" Explained Jackson

"Ah" replied Castle "Is that how he ended up being a gambler?"

"Gambler is not what he would have called himself, he would have said professional card player. But yes he sought comfort after he lost his job and took to gambling away thousands every week, I helped him the best I could but it's been difficult we would spend a night together just chatting about my recent cases letting him contribute his view on matters it helped but it often wasn't enough" he finished

"Is that everything?" Beckett asked as he nodded his head in response "okay there is just one last thing I need to ask, where you were last night at 9pm?"

"I was here working until midnight, there is security in the elevators and lobby" replied Jackson "if you don't mind I have work to do" as they left they turned to say goodbye but the lawyer had already buried his nose into paperwork but they both thought they saw his eyes welling up at the end of the interview

**Back at the precinct**

When they got back to the precinct the boys had already got Mrs Lents alibi and had already but it up on the board. Turned out that her alibi was very much like Jacksons; they told the boys all the new information about Jack Lents life. By the time they had finished it was 6:30pm so when Castle looked at his watch he almost messed his pants and shot out of his chair making everyone jump

"What the hell Rick!" stated Beckett, the boys raised their eyebrows at her as she called Castle by his real name which she only normal does at home or in the bedroom.

"Sorry just that I saw the time and realised that we're late!" He exclaimed while trying to get her out of her seat and into one of her leather jackets.

"Late? Late for what?" she asked irritated with the fact that they were no further in the case as they were this morning, thinking back she remembered what the day actually as and was soon hurrying with Castle to the elevator excited to see what he had in store. As she got to the elevator she turned and quickly strolled back to the boys

"Guys what if the founding partners of Jackson Lent were closer then they say?" she rhetorically asked "Check both of their finances and see if there are any purchases for presents and any other signs of an affair"

With that she turned on her heel and caught up with Castle eager to leave the precinct and decompress from the case.

**At Beckett's car**

"So Castle where am I driving to?" asked Beckett excitedly

He must have sensed this as he often does with her "My darling Kate you are going to drive us home!" he simply said

Slightly disappointed that they weren't going out tonight to some flashy dinner reservation which she secretly loved; as he was willing to take her out but only when the event required it. But anyway she drove them home and parked in the underground garage in between the Ferrari and her Harley which they hadn't taken it out since she moved in and he had got onto his knees and beg for it.

As they went inside Rick told her to go and get dressed in something comfortable but not sleepwear, intrigued she did as he asked and when she came out of the bathroom he was already in some jeans and a simple light blue shirt with a jacket hanging over his arm and one of her nice coats on the other.

"Rick I thought you said we were staying in tonight?" she asked taking her coat

"Whenever did I say that?" he asked amused that she had no idea what he was planning

"At the precinct?" she said but it was more of a question then a statement

"My dear detective I said you are going to drive us home" He replied "now I am going to drive us to the occasion"

She followed him to the elevator and got in as they rode down to the basement again she was hoping that they were going to take the Ferrari which the rarely did as of their busy work life. But instead he turned and walked out onto the street as she caught up with him she saw that a sleek town car was waiting for them.

"I thought that you would rather go a bit more discreet, than the Ferrari" he said as he opened the door. _What the hell is it with this man _she thought_ he knows exactly what I need before I even do!_

"So where are we going?" she asked eager to find out where they would be spending the evening

He let out a laugh the ones that just brightened her day "never stop being a detective do you?"

She let out a small sigh _worth a shot_. So she tried a new tactic she undid her seatbelt and shuffled along the seat and pulled her feet up underneath her and lent into his side putting her hand other his hand. She felt him tense and was unsure where to put his hands put decided that he doesn't really need to think too much about that anymore and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that until the car pulled up outside of a building.

As she got out of the car and into the warm spring evening she realised that she didn't really need her jacket it was just in case it started to rain. As he looked up she couldn't help but feel like the building was familiar. As they rode the elevator she got a flash back of riding the same elevator but with a tonne more butterflies in her stomach that was when she realised where they were.

As the doors opened she strode out into the candle lit restaurant which Rick had his book party for Storm fall at the one she crashed to bring him in for questioning. She turned to him and saw that he was nervous in case she didn't like it, so she smiled at him a smile that was so filled with love that it washed away any nerves he had about tonight.

"So where is everyone else" she asked

"Still being the detective" he said with a smile "It's just us I hired the whole place, so it's just you me and our very own personal chef"

As he said that the kitchen door opened and a waiter came out with menus for them and retreated quietly back stage.

"So honey" she began deciding to stop being the hard-boiled detective for once "how did the meeting go?"

Before he could answer the waiter came out wondering if they had ordered and if they would like anything to drink, she let Rick order for the both of them and order a bottle of alcohol that must have cost him more than her week's wages.

"Very well my dear" he responded keeping up with the nicknames, but before they could carry on the food came out along with the refreshments.

"Well where was I?" he asked losing his train of thought

"You were about to tell me how your meeting went with Gina and Paula, my love" she helped

"Ah yes whatever would I do without you?" he chuckled

"Probably never write again I am the inspiration aren't I" she teased with a sparkle in her eyes

"yes you are and in so many ways" he teased back, making her shiver like earlier "well back to the meeting I found out that there is a book tour they want me to do in the spring break for 2 weeks and I hoped that that offer from this morning is still there?"

She remembered what he was asking about instantly "oh it definitely is" she said still teasing

"Not that one" he said with another laugh and a splutter of wine "the book tour offer"

"That one is also on offer" she told him

"Well the next one I have to do is in Europe!" he informed her

"Europe?!" she exclaimed "as in across the Atlantic Europe?"

"Is there any other?" he asked starting to wonder if this was such a good idea "You still want to come don't you?"

"Of course I do Rick" she replied without hesitating "it just surprised me that's all, so what cities are we visiting in spring, we could make it a scouting mission for the honeymoon" she continued taking a sip of her wine at the end making Rick splutter again

"Well its all the capitals really 2 days in each city one for signings and the other for sightseeing" he said happy that she was okay with the idea "We will be visiting London, Paris, Rome and Athens we have a few days between to consider travel and any spare time for ourselves"

"Sounds excellent" she said eagerly, as those destinations are well known for being quite romantic places to go "who will be going with us?"

"Paula obviously" he started to list off others which she didn't know "Oh and of course Gina"

She paused when she heard her name but quickly composed herself she hadn't seen Gina since she stopped by the precinct nearly 4 years ago and whisked Rick of to the Hamptons with her. But if she was with Rick in Gina's present she wouldn't mind. Thankfully if Rick had spotted her reaction to the name he didn't bring it up.

"Why don't we go back to the loft and celebrate our anniversary more thoroughly?" she asked suggestively. Rick was out of his chair and had rushed to the kitchen to announce their departure before Kate had stood up. All the way back to the loft Rick had trouble keeping his hands to himself but it didn't help that she didn't either

**So guys this is where the chapter ends I was tempted to stop before the dinner but that felt too harsh and I was eager myself to write that scene, the murder wasn't meant to be so detailed just a quick murder before the book tour which will be happening very soon. Will write the next chapter pretty soon as I am enjoying writing/ typing so much but like I said would be great to get more people interested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm enjoying writing so much know and the first review of chapter 6 only half an hour after posting it has inspired me to keep writing so I have started this chapter straight after that review thanks Minerva89**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

When Kate woke up the next morning she had a wide grin on her face, she had just had one of the most special nights of her life her and Rick were going together on the next tour so they won't be apart and they both had a lot of fun during the night, which they are very grateful that Alexis and Pi had just moved into their small apartment. She rolled over and saw that it was 5 in the morning and chose to get up.

After her shower she went into the study to find Rick furiously typing away at his computer obviously trying to get down whatever his mind had produced after last night's inspiration. She let out a small laugh at this which alerted Rick of her presence

"Hey beautiful" he greeted her pulling her into his lap, and kissing her

"Down boy" she said still smiling "I just got up!"

"No you haven't you went and had a shower first" he pointed out and tried to continue

She stopped him and looked him in the eye "how did you know that? We both know that when you're typing it is very hard to break your concentration!"

"well my dear detective" he started saying "as you should know by now that I pay attention to everything that is about you so when you got up and went into the bathroom I heard you, as you dried your hair and got dressed I knew that it was only a matter of time until you decide to watch me work"

Touched by how he operates around her every need she decides to let him have a quick round on his desk before work but before she could carry out her devious plane a phone rang with a groan she answered the offending device

"Beckett" she groaned down the phone whilst Castle continued with his adult actions

"Miss Beckett?" the caller asked clearly confused by who answered the phone

"Of course who else would it be?" asked an equally confused Kate

"Rick?" the caller questioned

"Why would Rick answer my phone?" she interrogated the caller, at this point Rick had seen her mistake and try to alert her before she could embarrass herself

"As I rang him?" the voice stated Kate looked at the phone and turned a very deep shade of red, she had answered ricks phone she handed it to him.

He took it and had a Cheshire cat smile covering his face she swatted his arm and climbed off his lap, as she made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee for the two she realised she never asked who was calling at felt an urge to run in there and take the phone of Rick and demand to be told who the caller was as whoever it was, was indeed a female. Kate took a second to think about these actions that just overtook and realised that it was jealousy which she never got did she?

Before she let herself lose herself in this emotion she turned on her heel and almost ran to the coffee machine to escape the scenario in case her body decided to betray her. She turned on the machine and took comfort in the soft whirring noises it produced. She thought about what she was going to do today and thought of just spending the time with Rick in bed or wherever the passion between them took them. Then she remembered the body of jack lent with a knife stuck in his back, and how she promised justice to every victim that was murdered.

Just then the coffee bleeped to alert her that it was done and she could pour herself a cup, but before she could do this simple task Rick had materialised in front of her and had started to make her a cup of coffee like he always does for her in the mornings before work.

"Thanks" she said quietly so quietly that Rick almost missed it

"Always" was his respond and she knew that there was no need to be jealous as always meant so much to these two.

"Hey what's up?" he asked knowing that something was eating away at her but unsure if his hunch was correct

"Who was on the phone?" was her answer and he knew that his hunch was correct

"It was Gina calling to confirm that you were indeed coming on the tour or had backed out because you would rather work" he explained

"Why would work be more important than my own fiancée" she said outraged that Gina could think of something like that

"well when she did meet you, 4 years ago may I add, you were a very career driven woman with no time for relationships" he said trying not to offend her but point out how much more serious she was back then.

"Well I'm not know a certain someone taught me that family comes first!" she said proud of herself

"Well whoever that was I need to thank him for making sure that my detective saw sense" he said not thinking about what he just said

"Your detective?" she asked going from his Kate to detective Beckett in an instant which turned him on and scared him which just ended up turning him on more.

"Well... err... I meant" he stumbled not knowing what to do, but she smiled at him and flung her arms around his neck to show that it was alright and he was in no danger. She then had those other thoughts running through her head the ones that involved her him and the desk that has wrote many steamy scenes that their relationship has inspired for him. But again they were disrupted and with a groan castle reached for his phone which he placed on the bar but Kate stopped him.

"That one's mine" she pointed out avoiding another embarrassing situation

"Beckett" she said more confidently this time round, it was a short conversation and she hung up

"Who was on the phone?" Rick asked throwing her words back at her earning an eye roll from her

"No need to get jealous Rick, its only Espo calling to say they find something"

"And they didn't call last night?" he asked confused why the boys didn't alert them of any leads which they usually did

"Well they asked Lanie if there was anything more suspicious about the murder"

"And..."

"Well for one she didn't like Espo second guessing her work"

"Oh what I would have given to be a fly on that wall"

"Anyway all she found out that the blade of the knife was forced so far into Lents body that it tore through the lung and pierced his heart"

"Wow you must be really pissed to summon that much energy to do that to a person"

"They asked if they should call us and said 'let them enjoy the evening they'll need the practise of creating a family'!"

Rick had a coughing fit over this and Kate could not help but laugh extremely loud at the fact that he was shocked so much by Lanie's comment.

"Okay" he said after composing himself "so they found out that whoever killed Lent was extremely angry and had been backstabbed"

She gave him a questioning look at his comment

"Well its poetry really" he explained "the victim was stabbed in the back therefore the murderer was betrayed by our Mr Jack Lent"

"Okay interesting theory, oh did i forget they also found evidence of the affair?" she teased

"WHAT!" he shouted making her jump "we need to get to the precinct! We need to catch up with them" with that he ran to the bedroom and 20 minutes later he was shaved and dressed in his usual clothing.

**At the precinct**

The boys turned their hands to the sound of an old dog being forced to run up a flight of stairs but only saw Castle at the top panting very loudly.

"Yo, Castle, where's Beckett" Ryan asked once they helped him to his chair to catch his breath

"Just Getting out of the elevator" she said across the bullpen, as she reached Castle she crouched so she could look him in the eye at his level.

"Regretting running up those stairs then Old Man?" She teased but at the same time caring

"You...Didn't...Think...I...Was...a...Old...Man...Last...Night!" he said between breaths "Or this morning during those make out sessions" he continued once he caught his breath

"Eww" the boys said together while Beckett laughed at him

"No I didn't" she told him with a slight blush as of their company

"Mom, Dad too much information!" Ryan told them, they both smiled again they all knew that the happy couple weren't sorry for their comments.

"Okay then moving on" Espo said breaking the tension that was growing between the couple and the boys knew what that would bring "why is Castle out of breath"

"Well he was very eager to get in today as apparently our partners have been withholding information about the case" Beckett said raising one eyebrow questioning their actions

"It was Lanie's idea!" they both said scared for their lives

"So gentlemen" Castle said "care to fill us in?"

"Well we were searching through Jacksons finances" Ryan started to explain "then dumbo here" indicating to Espo "decided to question Lanie's talents, luckily he did it over the phone but even the officers over at the holding cells heard her yells down the phone and that was about the decision of telling you guys"

"Anyway" Espo said trying to move back to the matter at hand "we came to the conclusion that the murderer was betrayed by Lent, so we went through the Lents finances and found that trinkets and presents have been brought and Mrs Lent had no idea about any of them"

"So overall" castle said trying to get his head around it "Lent had betrayed someone, theory. Now we have evidence of an affair with an unknown female and the wife had no idea?"

"That about covers it" Ryan agreed

"Wait" interrupted Beckett "they wife had no idea about an affair?"

"Well Jackson did say that Lent spent all of his time in AC" Espo pointed out

"Not all" Castle observed"he did spend a night a week with Jackson"

"So" Ryan asked annoyed that he wasn't picking up on what Castle was getting at

"Of course" Beckett exclaimed catching up with Castle "Jackson said that they talked and ever since he was let go he had been searching for comfort"

"So maybe one night at the table not quite at his game..." Castle started to theories

"He loses big bigger than usual" Beckett carried on the theory

"He looks for comfort and sees a cocktail waitress across the poker table..."

"He asks if she would like to go for a drink after her shift..."

"One thing leads to another and they start meeting at AC"

"So maybe one night he confides in Jackson about the affair"

"So maybe we should talk to Jackson again if he knows anything"

As they finish the boys cough, bringing them out of their trance they go into when they throw theories back and forth

"Shall we give you two some space" teased Espo

"No me and Castle are going now to interview Jackson again as it seems he missed out a few things" ordered Beckett "whilst you and Ryan go through the finances and create a list of the presents that Lent brought for his mystery women"

**Jackson Lent Office Building**

Beckett strolled right past the front desk and didn't even slow when she flashed her badge to get past the security. When she reached Jacksons out of place office she barged right in much to the anger of both the PA and Jackson himself

"I'll call you back" Jackson said to the person at the end of the phone "What the hell is this about detective barging into my office whilst i am working" outraged to be disrupted

"Well Mr Jackson you failed to mention the affair that jack has been having" she responded matching his demeanour

"Oh" Jackson sunk back into his chair "what did you need to know?"

"Who is she?" Beckett questioned but before he responded her phone vibrated; it as the boys with that list she asked for. She had a quick skim over the list but one item caught her eye and showed it castle, he looked at her and she nodded to his unanswered question.

"Mr Jackson" he started "may i ask you where you got that magnificent globe in the corner I would love to get one for myself"

"Im sorry I don't know i would have to ask my decorator" he responded fidgeting in his seat

"Well that is a huge coincidence as Jack has brought one himself and his is not at his apartment and his wife didn't even know he brought one" Castle carried on

"Well i have no idea what you are on about" Jackson continued to defend himself

"How long have you been seeing Mr Lent Sam?" Beckett Inquired

Jackson sighed "about a year, even though they got married after the law suit their relationship went downhill so once a week, after he came back from AC, he would come over and we would comfort each other"

"Why would you need comforting?" Castle asked

"As the firm isn't on the up and up, it's more like it's on the down and down. Now its our turn to have partners and associates being poached and for the past year our only friends were each other. Jane was more interested in getting the firms image back together to even car about how jack was feeling so why the hell should she care about me!" He was starting to break down

"Is it possible that Mrs Lent could have killed Jack, Sam?" Beckett asked keen to get him to tell her everything now, Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you Sam" Castle said "jack would of been proud of you for telling us such an emotionally thing"

**Back in the precinct**

As beckett left the interrogation of Mrs Jane Lent she was greeted by Victoria "Not So Iron" Gates, so named after her and the boys finding out that she had a soft spot for her detectives and Castle even though she wont admit it.

"So detective" Gates said "Another case solved?"

"yes sir" replied Beckett "turns out that the firms security doesn't cover the fire exists and no alarms are triggered when they open, so Mrs Lent could sneak out the back Stab her husband in the back through him in the river and come back to work to try and fix the firms image"

"Did she say why she killed him?" Inquired Gates wanting to know all the information on the case even after it had ended

"Yes, she said that it wasn't the affair that bothered her or that he was wasting her hard earned money it was the fact that if it got out then the firm's image would be shattered and there would be no hope for Jackson Lent"

"Shame that a man had to die for a company's public image" she said it was generally heartfelt "good work detective thank your team for me"

"i will sir, oh and sir?" she asked cautiously, and when the captain turned did she continue

"So" Castle said as Beckett returned to her desk where the three men had already packed up the evidence and were just sending an officer down to archive it

"The captain told me to congratulate my team for their hard work and determination

"I guess she said not to include me in the thanking" castle said a little sad by the fact the new captain still didn't like him

"No she didn't" beckett informed him making him look up with that adorable confused look on his face "she just said 'my team' and you are a part of my team Rick if she likes it or not"

"now come one kitten lets go home" she said with a smile as castle got up not realising what she had called him, only when he heard one of the boys mutter whipped did he realise and even then he didn't care Detective Kate Beckett was his fiancée and they were going to Europe in 3 weeks. A thought struck him and he rushed after Kate.

"Kate" he called out "did you ask about spring break?"

She smiled at him "come on kitten we have bags to pack"

**So guys another chapter written finished it on the same day as chapter 6, and will most likely be writing more tomorrow. This is how I will be spending the Castle break, just pure writing and if your reviews keep coming ill keep updating, until next time xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N really enjoying writing so I have started yet another chapter. Really hoping that this story gets more traction but I am completely fine with those who are kind another to leave reviews and your thoughts on this story, as well as those who have followed and favourite the story**

**Disclaimer; I wish but unfortunately nope**

Chapter 8

One they got back tot the loft Rick had took off in the direction of the bedroom ready to pack their bags for the holiday. Kate caught up with him to see that he was stuck between the dilemma of a bag each or one large suitcase for the both of them

"Rick?" Kate asked quietly trying to get his attention

The use of his first name got his attention instantly and how she said it worried him about it

"Yes Kate?" he answered cautiously not knowing what she wanted to say, she looked sad like she was thinking about her mother. "What's wrong Kate?"

She didn't responded so he tried a different question "Look, Kate if you don't want to go you don't have to"

"No" she replied as soon as the words had left his mouth

"No? you don't what to come cause back at the precinct you sounded so happy" he said reeling from the shock that she has changed her mind and that he would have to go alone for 2 weeks without her.

"No" Kate repeated realising what he thought she meant "I meant no I haven't changed my mind and would love to go with you to Europe for 2 weeks visiting some of the most beautiful places in the world"

"Then why do you look so sad, the only time that you look like this is when you think about your mother?" Rick told her

"No Rick I wasn't thinking about her I was thinking about family" she told him with a sad smile

"What do you mean?" he asked starting to worry for where this was going

"I was thinking about how you've included me in you perfect family with Martha and Alexis"

"Well mother isn't what you would call perfect" Rick joked trying to lift the mood, she smiled at the fact that he didn't like serious situations and tries to diffuse it with jokes

"She is, you were all so close before you proposed" she told him "know you rarely speak to Alexis and you barely get time to see your own mother because you're spending all your time with me!"

"What are you trying to say Kate?" asked Rick almost on the verge of tears at what she had said

"I just feel like I am forcing your family apart you all had this wonderful connection before me and now it seems like that's gone" she had broken down into tears by the end of the sentence

Rick pulled her into one of his hugs that always made her feel better "look Kate I know that it seems like you are forcing us apart but you are not the cause, to be honest its truly my fault Alexis is moving on she's in college and she has Pi"

Kate couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at how he said Pi's name

"You see the way she found out about our engagement, over the phone with mother, she felt as if she was being replaced. Like now she's gone and your taking her place in my heart that's why I believe she started to see Pi yes at the time of her sadness he most likely comforted her and they started to see each other more and more and now their dating and living in an apartment"

Kate had stopped crying but Rick had just begun his sobbing as he realised that he was pushing his own daughter away.

"look Rick" she said to him looking him in the eyes "it's going to be tough for you and Alexis but you will come through you always do so what I would suggest is that me and Lanie go shopping for clothes for the trip whilst you spend some time with your daughter and try to reconnect with her okay?"

He nodded at her suggestion, the rest of the night they spent cuddled up together on the sofa watching a temptation lane marathon to cheer them both up. Rick didn't even really like the show but it made his Kate happy and safe so he liked it.

**The next day**

Kate woke hearing a strong rhythmic beating noise pound in her right ear and the sound og temptation lane credits in the other. She looked up to see that she and Rick had fallen asleep on the sofa watching her favourite TV show. She smiled at the moment and was content to just sit there wrapped up in his arms, then the phone started to ring so she reached out t the coffee table trying not to wake Rick and making sure its hers she answered.

"Beckett" she yawned down the phone

"Detective" replied the sharp voice of the captain

"Sir" Beckett said immediately alert

"I am calling to tell you that you and the boys can have 2 days off, for all the work that you have accomplished recently" informed Gates

"Thank you sire, I'll keep them informed" with that Gates hung up without a goodbye. So Kate put the phone back down onto the table top and tried to snuggle back into Ricks embrace without waking him. Unfortunately he began to stir and stretched almost knocking her off the sofa they lay in perfect balance.

"Wow, watch out" Kate told him as she caught onto him to stop herself from falling off

"Sorry" he said grouchy as he had a sore neck from sleeping on the sofa, but happy as he was able hold onto Kate throughout the night, "so how long have you been up for?"

"About 5 minutes the cap called as well" she told him keeping him updated and reminding her self that she needed to tell their partners of the good news

"What did she say" asked Rick instantly curious about why the captain called them so early in the morning

"Oh nothing much" replied Kate teasing him "just that she's giving me and the boys the next few days off" she told him as if it was nothing

"so you have today off?" asked Rick happy that he could spend the day with her without being disrupted by murder, well real life murder he might have to do some writing later.

"Yeah I do"

"So whatever could we do today?"

"We could read?"

"We could watch TV?"

"We could go out to eat?"

"Or we could spend the time together" Rick said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows

"Or even better you could speak to your daughter whilst I can have a girly day with Lanie!" she said slightly disappointed as she would rather of enjoyed the day that e had in mind but there was more pressing matters to deal with.

"Good idea" he said glad that she had the brains out of the two of them, but regretting what was to come if it didn't go well between them.

"Okay the you call Alexis and ill call Lanie and plan something" Kate ordered as she got up to call Lanie

She left the room to allow Rick to call his daughter so they could have some privacy and not have her eavesdropping.

"Hey there girlfriend" exclaimed a much to cheerful Lanie

"Hey not so loud would you some of us just got up" Kate joked with her best-friend.

"Well you know me not sorry for my actions" Kate laughed at her friend's comment knowing it to be true "so what's with the early call you solved the case didn't you?" continued Lanie

"Yes plus the cap gave me and the boys the next few days off so I was wondering if you want to have a girly day"

"On Castles card?" asked a very eager ME

"Of course" Kate laughed at how eager the two of them were to spend Ricks money, she had had the talk so she wasn't worried about spending it and knew that he would be pleased to see her embracing the sharing side of marriage

"In that case I would love to!"

"Would?" Wouldn't her best friend what to spend her soon-to-be hubby's money

"I would but I have to work today" Kate let out a disappointed sigh

"Hey girlfriend" damn Lanie had heard her "you didn't let me finish; I've got work today BUT not tomorrow!"

"So tomorrow not today then?" Kate concluded

"Yep, crap Perlmutter is calling he'll be furious to know that I've taken a break to have a girly chat"

Kate laughed at her friend and finished the call, she took a look over to Rick to see that he was still on the phone but was now pacing back and forth. Kate decided to let the boys know that they have the time off and don't need to go in for the day.

When she finished Rick had concluded his own call and had collapsed into one of the soft leather arm chairs. She went over to him and sat in his lap pulling him out of his thoughts

"Well?" She hoped it went well and that Alexis was coming over to have a much needed chat between the two of them.

He sighed "she said she'll come over but only if I learn to accept Pi as he might be her 'one and done' like you're mine"

She felt truly sorry for him and hoped that Pi was only a passing fancy; she loved Alexis as much as Rick and hoped that they could be friends, so she wasn't the evil stepmother out of the classic Disney movies.

"What did you say?" trying to get him to open up like he has done for her on so many occasions

"I said I would try my absolute hardest"

"And her response?"

"That that isn't enough anymore but it's a start so she said that she would come over at lunch"

"Do you want me to make myself scarce, so you could have some privacy?"

"As much as I would want you around to help me through what is about to be a brutal storm, I think it would be best if you don't mind?"

"Rick if it bothered me I wouldn't have offered would I?"

"Oh yeah good point" realising that she really truly is the brains between the two of them "what will you do for an hour then?"

"I'll just go for a jog round central park take in some sights and the warm weather whilst it lasts"

"So we have a few hours until Alexis comes over what would you like to do?" he asked hoping for something salacious.

"How about we play a game something fun and easy?" Kate offered, knowing what he had in mind

"Such as?" he was still trying to get lucky but knew when not to push it

"How about a simple board game how about monopoly or clue?" she offered knowing that the children games will keep his mind occupied

"I have a better idea" exclaimed Rick "how about scrabble"

"Scrabble?" she couldn't believe her ears

"What's wrong with scrabble" he asked trying to be innocent

"Well for one you're just trying to get a game which you believe you could win easily" Kate explained

"Why whatever do you mean?" she sighed he was still feigning innocence

"Well you are a best-selling author, so theoretically. You should win"

"should!" he placed a hand over his heart showing that he was acting as if her words had hurt him

"Well we all know how BAD you are at playing board games" she told him indicating the time they played monopoly with the boys one night after a case. He had tried to cheat by playing banker and kept trying to slip a few hundreds when he believed know one was looking

"Ah come on that was one time" cried Rick breaking his innocent act

"Well prove you can win fairly at something and I would play a board game"

"You suggested a board game in the first place" he pointed out

"And now I'm regretting it" she told him, she then had a different idea "how about something a bit more adult?"

This got Ricks attention and he sat up as straight as he could in the armchair with her sitting in his lap. She lent in so her breath was tickling his ear

"How about" she breathed into his ear causing tremors to go across his body "we play a bit of poker?"

Now Rick was invested in the idea

"What we playing for then?" he breathed into her ear, on my how the tables turn so quickly between the two of them

"Well I do believe I have something that you desire..." she continued to whisper huskily into his ear causing him to shiver in anticipation.

He visibly gulped "and what do you believe that is?"

"A pack of gummy bears" she said bursting into laughter

"So not funny" he told her still obviously bothered and there was clear evidence of this. But the problem was that her plan had now back fired

He slowly got up careful not to drop her, she loved it when he took control, with her previous boyfriends she didn't trust them enough to let them lead. But with Rick she trusted him with everything her heart, her body even her very soul. So when he carried her into the bedroom the next few hours flew past and it was soon time for Alexis to arrive.

**OK then this is where I'm leaving this chapter but will start the next one almost instantly so want be too long for the next one. As always leave a review it only take a minute or two so it won't take too much of your precious time, and thanks to those who have followed the story and shown their appreciation for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys, and to those who have pointed out the bad grammar I am try my best just that English isn't my strong point give me the options of the sciences anytime. Anyway before I go off track here is the Castle/Alexis argument. I really hope you like it and I don't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer; If only...**

Chapter 9

By the time they got themselves presentable and Kate was ready for her jog there was a knock on the door. Rick looked over to Kate with a fearful look in his eyes, she knew what he was trying to tell but only shook her head kissed him on the cheek on whispered a quiet good luck.

With that she opened the door for Alexis and was about to go for her planned run round Central Park. But as she opened the door, she found someone who did not seem like the Alexis she had learnt to love, instead on the other side of the door was a fuming teenager who had been summoned against her will to do something she didn't need to discuss.

"Hi" Kate smiled but Alexis must have sensed that it was a little forced and just ignored her and strode into the loft in search of her father.

"Can't be bothered to answer the door for your own daughter then?" she asked the empty living room, "you got my replacement to do it for you?" that comment sent castle over the edge and he marched into the living room from the study where he had been frozen in place since he heard the door bell ring

"Look Alexis, Kate is as much as a part of my life as yours and you have no right to say those things about her!" he said sternly

"well _dad_ I barely see you anymore because of _her!" _she responded pointing in the vague direction of the door to find that Kate had slipped out quietly between their opening statements "_she _doesn't even have the courtesy to be in the same building as me!" this set castle off, he understood her need to lash out but that was his fiancée she was attacking

"Look here Alexis" he started but his daughter had other plans for this conversations heading

"No dad you need to listen to me" she interrupted wanting to get out what she wanted to say

"No" he told her loudly "you are going to listen to me Alexis then if you behave and act your age then and only then will I hear your side of the story" Alexis mouth dropped open shocked that her father would say something like that as for the past 18years he always let her say what was on her mind first then made his point

"Alexis" he took a deep breath and carried on "the reason I don't see you anymore isn't because of Kate. The reason I don't see you is because of Pi!"

Alexis was about to argue her point but castle held a hand up to signify that he wasn't finished

"Pi, where do I began; he is lazy, worthless, disrespectful human being" he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding "when the two of you lived here he left his stuff all other MY living room, and took over the couch for months, plus he had no understanding of boundaries and never allowed me any privacy since the moment he got here. When you told me he was moving out a was so relieved that you may have finally saw sense, then you mentioned we as in plural and I felt disappointed Alexis. I was disappointed that you were allowing yourself to be dragged down by him and I _had _such high hopes for you but you're talking about being with him for a long time. It was then that I truly thought that I had lost you and that you had changed so much that I didn't even recognise you" he was panting by the end of his speech and had tears rolling down his face, but he looked over to Alexis, and was about to burst even more but he had to stay as strong as he could to make his point.

"Okay" she said so quietly that he thought that he imagined those words muttered from her mouth, then that steely look that she had on when she came over returned, and he was genially worried that he had pushed too far and had lost his daughter

"Dad" she paused collecting her thoughts after what he just said "You do know how I found out about your engagement right, over the phone with gram, you didn't have the most common decency to call me yourself and tell me. So I was hurt that I didn't get it from you and like I said I was hurt so I believe that the reason I started to see Pi was to get back at you" castle tried not to smile knowing that he was getting through to her

"But then"

_Crap those words have not been said before a good thing ever in the history of the universe _he thought and braced himself

"I began to fall for him and I really like him, I might even love him! He makes me feel safe and happy, yes I see were your getting at that he isn't the most tidiest in the world I see that now but as I said I think over the time I've spent with him I have grown to love him" she told him with a proud smile on her face for telling him such an important thing

Castle opened his mouth to respond to her case but she held up her hand like he had early to show that she wasn't finished "Dad, when you met detective Beckett"

"Kate" he growled not being able to stay quiet to the way his daughter _formally _addressed his _fiancée_

She glared at him, and he realised at that point how much like Kate she had begun to act like; being strong independent and scary when needed to become. He couldn't help but laugh at this sudden thought

"This is isn't a laughing matter dad!" she almost yelled being so cross that he was taking this as a joke, he became quiet but still had a small smile on his face with how much more she was becoming like Kate when she got angry "when you met _Kate _you didn't feel love straight away you thought she was hot and you wanted a fling, but then you developed feelings for her and the same had happened with me and Pi"

His smile vanished at the comparison; his relationship with Kate is nothing like hers with Pi

"Okay then father" she said obviously done with this and stood up "I will think about what you said but don't think I have forgiven you are Kate" with that she left him there frozen she didn't even tell him that she loved him. After every argument they ever had she always always told him that she loved him. Even that time that she pulled him into interrogation for running a background check on her piano tutor.

With that he stumbled through the living room and headed for his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took it to the study. This was where Kate found him when she got in just over an hour later. When Kate came in she saw that he was looking thoughtfully at the glass of whiskey with the bottle sitting on his desk taunting him. She panicked when she recognised this situation, and really hoped that he hadn't been drinking for too long.

"Rick" she asked him eyes tearing up and shaking him. He was brought out of his thoughts, by her pleading.

"Kate" he said with a weak smile "hey, how was your run?"

She gave him a weak smile to his question "Rick, I need you to listen to me, how many have you had?"

He was confused then looked down to the drink in his hand, that's when it clicked why she was upset. It sobered his thoughts instantly

"Kate, look at me, I'm fine"

"That's what dad said" she interrupt know crying

"Kate" he said forcefully bringing making her look at him "I haven't had any, none at all"

"How can you tell?" she said with a bit more hope with the thought that he hadn't turned to the bottle like her father did after a loss.

"Well for one, I haven't got a headache, two, you can't smell any on my breath can you?" she shook her head "and three, I would never never put you through that again no matter what!"

"Thank you Rick" she smiled but had tears flowing down her face, so he got up and embraced her in his strong arms.

"How about a shower?" he asked with the same mischief in his eyes, she let out a wet laugh and led him into the bathroom.

Once they had _cleaned_ it was Kate's turn to take the plunge

"How did it go?" he told her in-depth what happened and by the end they were both crying but glad that Alexis had listened to him. By the time they had got themselves together it was time for dinner, neither of them felt like cooking a meal so the ordered some Italian and settled in front of the TV for some crappy afternoon telly. Then the door bell rang

"I'll get it" Kate told him getting up and making her way to the front door, she was beaming now looking forward to having a nice night in with her fiancée. She let out a small laugh at how far they had come since the day she met him, well the second time. She opened the door with ricks wallet inn hand to pay, but it wasn't the delivery guy standing there.

"Hi Kate" greeted a sobering Alexis, Kate was still reeling from the shock of seeing the girl at the front door of the left twice in the same day when Alexis hugged her tightly.

"Alexis?" Kate replied confused as why the young women was at the loft again, granted that she could visit at anytime didn't matter it was just that she often didn't and after the conversation she had with her dad early she was shocked to see her here again.

"Honey what taking so long?" called out Rick making his way to the front door ready to scare off any pimply teenage buy ogling his fiancée, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his own teen hugging Kate.

"Alexis?" Rick greeted in the same way Kate had, when Alexis saw him she ran over to him. He could have sworn that she could have challenged the flash at the speed she went at.

"Daddy" she called out as she reached him.

_Daddy? _Rick thought _she hasn't called me that for a very long time_

Kate was still standing by the open door and closed it, as she made her way over she saw the look of pure joy on ricks face to hold his baby girl again.

"Alexis? Sweetie?" Kate asked breaking the silence that hung getting the girl's attention "not meaning to sound rude but what's wrong? Why are you here?"

Alexis smiled at Kate's thoughtfulness at how her first priority when she had arrived was to ask if she was okay, she felt a pang of guilt cross over her for being so mean to someone who has acted as a mother even before she had even started to date her father.

"I broke up with Pi" she told them, Rick let out a small squeak which had definitely proved he was more metro-sexual than he claimed to be. Kate gave him a stern glare that told him to be quiet while Alexis told them what was wrong.

"Okay" Kate said calmly thinking how was the best way to deal with a distressed teenage girl after a break up, so she decided to do what her mother us to do for her.

"honey how about we go and sit on the couch whilst your father makes you a drink and you can share our take out with us?" she suggested knowing that her mother was always the best person to be around after a break up and her strategies could be easily played out for this situation.

Alexis nodded and made her way over to the couch and sat in the middle so each one of her parents could sit either side of her. Kate gave Rick a look that told him to get them all something to drink. He quickly jogged over to the kitchen to get refreshments.

"Alexis" the young women looked over to her as she settled on the couch next to her "when I broke up with someone, my mom told me to tell her then she would tell me what she thought. So how about we try that?"

Alexis nodded and took a calming breath and began "when I got in Pi was making lunch in our kitchen, correction his kitchen. Oh can I stay here for a while I don't really fancy going back to the dorms just yet"

"Of course you can this is as much as your home as it is ours" Rick said making them both jump as he made his way over to them, he had three wine glasses in his hand. One was considerable lower than the other two. "I know that you're still underage but I think we can make an acceptation"

The two women took their drinks and placed them on the coffee table. Alexis took a sip and carried on. "So he was making lunch and he asked how it went and I told him most of it, basically what dad had told me his thoughts on Pi"

"And he didn't think it was very fair that he was being judged that harshly and as he made his way over to me to talk he stepped on a belt buckle he had left on the floor"

As Kate listened she thought she heard Rick mutter something about karmic justice, and let out a small smile.

"It was then that I realised all of what dad said was true and as I looked round my _old _apartment I saw how messy he truly was and also how he never lets me have my own space if I'm on the bathroom he would often just walk in at the most awkward times"

Kate and Rick had some of their wine as they were both starting to get frustrated with how much Pi had upset Alexis but they were also glad that she saw sense

"So I told him we were through and walked out" she let out a breath that she had been holding since the beginning and drank the rest of her wine, not yet used to it she choked on a bit but was fine afterwards. When she looked up she had a proud look on her face with what she managed to achieve.

"Sweetheart?" Rick asked hesitantly "if you had the argument when you got to the apartment why you are only here now?"

"Well after the argument I went for a walk and when I stopped I was here" she said and was now smiling widely at the pair of them, as she realised that not only was Rick her father but Kate had become her mother.

"Alexis, that was quite dangerous with how dark it is now and..." Kate trailed off fearful that something may have happened to her but again glad that she was fine.

"Kate I know but I'm fine now and I'm glad that you two are so understanding I've got the best parents ever!" she exclaimed pulling the both in for a hug, which left them dazed with her outburst of affection. They were brought back to planet earth by another knock on the door

"That will be the takeout" Alexis stated happy that the burden o Pi was gone

"I'll get it" Rick said as he made his way over. When Alexis was sure that her father was out of ear shot she turned to Kate

"Kate I was thinking..."she trailed off not sure with how she should continue

"Alexis whatever you what to say you can just say it to me" she told her confident that she can handle anything the girl could ask

"isitokayifistartcallingyoumom?" she let out as one word, shocking Kate

"Alexis could you repeat that out as a sentence not a word" Kate asked her

"Is it okay if I start calling you mom?"She repeated, but when she saw the look on Kate's face she tried to take it back "it only with you and dad getting married you would technically be my stepmom anyway so I just thou-"

Kate stopped her rambling by placing her hand other her mouth as she often has to do with Castle "Alexis I would be honoured, but only if you want to I don't what to cause a rift between you and you and Meredith"

Alexis smiled at how she was still putting her needs before her own "Kate it won't and you have been more of a mother sine I met you than her so I won't worry if I was you" they both were smiling at each other when Rick came over to them.

"are you two conspiring against me?" he asked suspicious of them, they looked at him then back at each other and burst out laughing which upset Rick a lot

"Don't worry Richard, it's nothing bad I'll tell you later" informed Kate, Alexis knew what this meant and decided to hold off on calling her mom until her dad was updated. With that they tucked into the meal and talked whilst the telly played on in the background, it was 9 o'clock when they had finished

"Well its late I'm going up to my room, assuming I still have a room?" teased Alexis but also asking in case they had changed it

"Same place Lex" her father told her but as she made her way up the stairs she turned and walked up to them

"Guys its Sunday tomorrow and I have no plans is it okay if I hang-out here for the day?" she asked them unsure if she would be welcomed

"Actually Alexis I was planning on going on a shopping trip with Lanie tomorrow if you want to join us?" this made Alexis face light up and Kate smiled at her response

"thanks a lot I would love to" with that she ran back to the stairs but not before turning around and saying one last thing "goodnight dad, goodnight _mom!_" and with that she was gone

Rick turned to face her shock covering his face

"So that's what you to were talking about while I was getting the food" Kate smiled in response

"Come on Castle lets go to bed" she ordered as she got up pulling him up with her, they got ready for bed as they usually did and climbed into their designated sides of the bed.

"Oh I just remembered something you told Alexis" he said turning onto his side to face her, she did the same so they were looking into each other's eyes

"Which is?" she asked confused and trying to remember everything she said to the poor girl

"You said 'when I broke up with someone' you never said a boy you said someone" he asked excitedly but also nervous at the same time

"well Castle as you know I got quite rebellious during my teens and not all the people I dated were male" with that she rolled over turned off the lights and cuddled up to him with her back to him and pressing evidence of her effect on him pushing back. With a smile on her face she fell to sleep from exhaustion.

**Okay then guys here you go this was a longer chapter than I usually write but I had so much to get down, anyway super worried in case I've let you down here so please leave a review about your thoughts and also I was thinking of rewriting the first chapter as it isn't to great and I was nervous about it so leave your comments on that too. Final thing sorry for all English mistakes made I try my best. Thank you all until the next time xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys I'm not sure how well I've done about the last chapter as there wasn't many reviews but that's okay those who did gave me hope that it was not all that bad. And as always I am so sorry for all grammatical mistakes I make**

**And special thanks to **_**uofmcowgirl **_**for giving their support for the story **

**Disclaimer; still no word about a partnership with the Castle production**

**Chapter 10**

Kate woke up early on her last day off but that was only because her body had been trained into doing this for the past 13 years, so she got up careful to make sure she did not wake Rick and went to make the three of them some breakfast. She knew that he would be hungry when he woke up, so she decided to make some s'morelettes for her and Rick, but she also knew that Lex hated the creation so she made her a normal omelette but made sure that she made enough of both so they could all have seconds if they wanted.

When Alexis came down the stairs she saw that Kate was dancing around the kitchen humming some tune that only she could hear. She smiled at how much the older women was like her father and how they completed each other, in the ways that they were different

"Hey Kate" Kate turned at the sound of her name and turned a crimson colour as she realised that she had been caught dancing around the kitchen

"Hey Lex" Kate greeted unsure why it wasn't mom but was fine with whatever the teen decided

"Kate" she began "last night..." she trailed off

"Look Alexis, if you don't want to call me mom you don-"

"I do" interrupted Alexis

"But?" Helped Kate

"But, I was thinking last night about how much of a brat I've been towards you and all you have done in return is love me and wanted what was best for me"

"Alexis listen to me we all make mistakes when we think we're in love but don't beat yourself up over it"

"Kate please just let me speak" Kate nodded "I've been a brat and know I feel like I haven't earned your respect" Alexis gave Kate her own glare when she was about to dispute her words

"So I feel that I have to earn the right to call you mom no matter what you say will persuade me against this so however long it takes only then will I start calling you mom" she had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face when she finished.

"What's that smell?" she asked after a while

"Shit" proclaimed Kate spinning round to save breakfast in time, "well that was lucky you have a better nose than me do you want to go wake your father?"

"Wake him? how on earth am I going to do that?" Alexis asked joking but they both knew how hard it was to do the task at hand

"Tell him if you gets up know and comes into the kitchen I will give him a reward"

Alexis nodded understanding what Kate said but not really wanted to over think it too much as it was her dad after all. When Alexis was in their bedroom Kate plated up the omelettes. When she had finished she heard mumbling from Alexis then a crash as Rick dashed out of bed and was by her side within mere seconds. Luckily he went to bed with some sweats and a green lantern t-shirt and it had stayed that way or else Alexis may have just been scarred for life.

"So what is this that I hear about a reward?" he asked excited for what it could be

She smiled adoringly at him leant up so that her breath was tickling his ear "A s'morelette" behind her she heard Alexis burst out laughing and when she pulled back she understood and burst out laughing herself. He was standing there speechless looking completely confused as what just happened but their laughter brought him out of his zombie like state

"That's just mean" he grumbled

"What did you think you were going to get baring in mind that you daughter is in the room with us" she teased knowing what she was doing to him. He was about to respond then thought against it

"That's right; now eat your breakfast before it gets too cold" with that they all sat at the table and were about to start when the Darth Vader theme blasted through the house making them all jump.

"I'll just go answer that" Castle told them and left the room to answer the caller in private

"Whose ringtone has he set that to?" Kate asked Alexis knowing that Rick must have different ones for different people

"I'll give you one guess" was Alexis' response, knowing that the detective would get it in one

"Gina?" Kate answered hoping that she got it right

"Yep" they both laughed at this and carried on with their lunches, but Kate kept sneaking glances in the direction Rick had left, unsure of Gina and why she had called so early in the morning

When Rick had returned he had a smile on his face but Kate being a detective and his fiancée recognised that he was angry with the caller, as he had clenched fists

"So?" it was Alexis who broke the silence

"Well that was Gina" the girls looked at each other and shared a smile "she wanted to call about the book tour-"

"Book tour?" Alexis asked interrupting Rick from his debrief

"Oh crap yes sorry Alexis" Rick rambled "just with everything that's going on I forgot to tell you"

"That's fine I've been a bit of a brat recently" Kate reached over and took her hand in her own telling the girl that they didn't care and she was forgiven.

"Okay then so I have to go on a 2 week book tour around four cities in Europe"

"Europe!" exclaimed Alexis shocked that he was leaving the country for 2 weeks "and you're okay with being away from him for that long?" the question was asked at Kate and she looked forward to hearing the answer.

"Actually Lex I'm going with him" she smiled at the girl who looked even more shocked "my decision" she added

"So you two are going to Europe for 2 weeks?"

"yes, can I continue?" he asked the confused girl "so what Gina was just calling is that Paula suggested that we go to each of the four cities promoting each book; so first city heat wave, second city naked heat, third city Heat rises then the last one will be promoting my latest 2 and mentioning the next one"

"What four cities?" Alexis asked wanting to know more about this tour

"Well we already know that we are going to London, Rome, Athens and Paris"

"Paris?" she repeated for her own sake she hadn't been back there since the incident and she wasn't really thinking about it for the foreseeable future. Kate saw the distress that this put on the young women and moved closer to her to comfort her.

Rick carried on knowing that his daughter was in safe hands "well Gina was calling to tell me the order which is going to be; Paris, London, Athens then Rome"

Alexis nodded to show that she understood "and when are you leaving?"

"Spring break sweetie" Rick told his daughter knowing that that date was only in a few weeks time

"What will I do then as I would break up from college for those 2 weeks and have nothing to do as I don't have a boyfriend and no apartment and here will be just to lonely" the young women panicked

"Alexis you could always visit your mother whilst you have the opportunity" Rick suggested, this just distressed the girl more and Kate shot him a look that told him that she can handle this

"Alexis, sweetie how about you come with us?" offered Kate hoping that the girl would accept so they could spend some time as a family together even if it was in Europe.

"Really?" Alexis asked unsure of it was truly meant considering her recent actions

"Really" confirmed Kate "but you don't have to come to Paris if you don't want to, you could use the time to get all your work done then meet us in London?"

"Thank you, thank you both so much!" Alexis screamed looking forward to the break and looking forward to the time that she can use to prove that she is worthy of calling Kate mom. Whilst she was screaming Rick had begun crying with the passion his partner had for his daughter and their little family.

"Oh god" Alexis said suddenly "I haven't got any clothes for Europe!"

"Alexis darling I think your forgetting something" he father said as he and Kate smiled lovingly at her.

"What's that?" she asked confused at why her parents where smiling

"You agreed to go shopping with me and Lanie!" finished Kate, which set the girl off screaming and pulling both into a hug.

They decided to play a game of poker but playing for gummy bears as for Alexis' sake they couldn't play their usual version, before the three of them knew it was time for Kate to pick up Lanie for their shopping trip.

"And you're sure that you're going to be okay without us?" Kate asked worried about what he would get up to on his own

"Look I'll be fine, Gina said that Paula thought it would be a good idea to do a small reading of the 6th heat novel in Rome" Rick told her calming her instantly and lent down to kiss her goodbye which quickly turned heated and would have lead to something if Alexis sudden protest brought them out of their make out session which they both turned a very deep shade of red for.

**Outside Lanie's place**

"You sure that she will be okay with me coming with you?" asked Alexis worried that Lanie may disapprove.

"Lanie would love to have you around for this, plus with you around she won't bring the conversation about me and Rick"Kate joked but realised who she said it to and apologised to the girl for mentioning her father in that context

With that they knocked on her door and waited for Lanie to answer, but the person who did shocked them but they weren't as shocked and certainly not as embarrassed as the person who answered.

"Javi?"

"Detective Esposito?"

Kate and Alexis asked the man who opened the door in a towel with wet hair

"Hey sweet cheeks whose at the door?" asked a women behind the door

"Have a look for yourself" Javier replied opening the door so Lanie could see who was at the door. When she saw Kate AND Alexis at the door she let out a small yelp and tried to close the small robe that covered her body before she flashed her friend and the teen.

"Kate you're not meant to be here until 11:30!" Lanie exclaimed

"It is" Kate answered obviously enjoying the embarrassing situation that her best friends where in but it was also a bit awkward for her

"How about me and Kate sit in the living room whilst you two get ready?" offered Alexis being as diplomatic as possible, Lanie nodded her agreement. As the two of them made their way to the living room the situation was made even more awkward for the group as on the way to the couch they could tell what happened last night; this was because all over the room was the couples clothes from last night's escapades.

The couple gathered their clothes and made their way over to the bedroom to get dressed. When they left the guests burst out laughing and still where when Javi tried to pass them with confidence wearing the same clothes as the ones which were around the room only five minutes ago.

"See you at work tomorrow, Javi!" called out Kate, which made Alexis laugh even harder

"So? Shall we get going?" Lanie asked trying to ensure that the conversation was not going to turn to the reason Javi was here

"I think it is great that you and Javi are getting together you two seem so cute" Alexis said calming down, after her laughing fit.

"Yes I agree Alexis what do you think Lanie" Kate teased knowing what this situation was doing to her friend

"Look you two" she said finally giving in "we're not getting together we just had a night"

"But you want more?" Alexis interrogated

"Bloody hell girl, you really are your fathers daughter and also you've picked up on Kate's skills of interrogation" Lanie pointed out getting annoying.

Kate smiled at her daughter-to-be knowing that the girl knew full well that she was causing distress to the ME. Kate smile grew when Alexis winked at her but Lanie picked up and the two were laughing again

"Oh very funny" Lanie said joining in with the laughter "okay then you two bullies where are we going then"

Alexis asked if she could go to the restroom before they set off, Lanie pointed her towards the bathroom and waited for the girl to return.

"So if you don't mind me asking why is Alexis here?" Lanie asked

"She broke up with Pi and she also wants to get a new wardrobe before we go to Europe for spring break!"

"WHAT!" shrieked Lanie

"I guess you told her about the book tour then" Alexis joked, as they went on to the mall to spend her father's easy made money and they did spend a lot of it.

When they got to the loft they required Rick to bring all the clothes they bought.

"So did you girls enjoy your day?" Rick asked the three of them dropping off the last of the bags

"Yes we did, if you would excuse me I'm going to go and study" Alexis said and once she got her father's permission left the room

"How is she?" he asked Kate once Alexis was out of range.

"She truly is remarkable, she's already over it and is really looking forward to Europe" Kate told him with a look of love for the young women who has grown up so much

"I know" he smiled "so Lanie would you like a drink?"

"No thanks Castle I already got a drink whilst we were out, oh and thank you for all the new clothes" Lanie replied "also Kate remember what else we got whilst we sent Alexis for coffee" she told her friend with a wink

Castle caught the wink and looked at the two confused but also with excitement because if Lanie helped Kate by some clothes he was sure that it would be for his eyes only

"I wish she could have stayed to tell me more about this mystery shopping" he said with a pout

"Don't worry there is lots of stuff we got; some for the tour and some for the foreseeable future" she teased "as well she probably wanted to get back to Javi"

"Javi?" he asked, she went on to describe their morning and how Espo had answered the door in a towel. This sent rick into bursts of laughter and started to scheme how he could use this for his advantage at the precinct the next day.

She smiled at him bouncing around the loft and seeing his joy made her happy and filled with love how the castle clan has accepted her into their family which has grown so close to each other. She wondered what women could ever lose such a loving family which led her to think about his second ex-wife and how she would be spending 2 weeks with the women in Europe.

**A/N this is where this one is ending, by the way I don't live in New York and I am not American so some of these places won't be accurate. As always love your comments and leave a comment if you have any suggestions for where you would like the story to go and I'll try and input your ideas.**


End file.
